CONSTANT CRAVING
by The Foxlady
Summary: Un viaje y una misi on de la Reina llevan a Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo a escenarios nuevos, y mientras ponen en juego sus vidas, su fidelidad y devoción serán puestos a prueba... es posible que el demonio decida romper su contrato?


_Even through the darkest phase_

_Be it thick or thin_

_Always someone marches brave_

_Here beneath my skin_

_Constant craving_

_Has always been_

- El joven amo est an con una rabieta por las rdenes de la Reina.- dijo Sebastin al resto del staff, quitndose los guantes con un gesto paciente mientras el budn herva en la budinera, expertamente vaciado caliente sobre la mezcla de caramelo y cointreau.- Meilin, confo en que hayas almidonado apropiadamente los cuellos de las camisas que compramos ayer. El amo requerir ms ropa para cambiarse con frecuencia en ese clima tan clido, y a pesar del retraso de las colonias, no podemos permitir que nada le falte.- agreg pensativamente, aunque sus manos se movan con vigor creando una guarda de mazapn en forma de flores.- Lo ms apropiado ser llevar todo lo que podamos necesitar, aunque vayamos con cierta sobrecarga de equipaje.-

- Amrica, eh?- Bardroy, sentado en el suelo lustrando un juego de pequeas botas y botines de dos colores, cerr un ojo mientras juzgaba el brillo de las hebillas.- Sera bueno saber cmo est el viejo hogar… pasarn por Nueva York, Sebastin? Si deciden pasar por Brooklyn, tienen que ir a comer las hamburguesas del restaurante de mi familia!!-

- Sin ofender, Bard, si pudiera llevara hasta el agua embotellada, y no permitir que el amo coma nada no directamente supervisado por m. Por lo que s, las condiciones higinicas tambin dejan mucho que desear.- Sebastin arregl el carrito de postres, lleno hasta el tope de sus mejores confecciones completo con budn, pudn, tres tipos de torta, dos pasteles de fruta y bollos de chocolate, batido de caramelo y galletas surtidas: toda la artillera necesaria para los ataques de mal humor del Conde Phantomhive, cuyo tempestuoso genio sola levantar la fea cabeza a la ms mnima sugestin de tener que abandonar su rutina.

Dado ese hecho no era raro que tras la peticin expresa de la Reina Victoria de que su pequeo bulldog experto en los bajos fondos trasladase su persona sombrero de copa incluido, en un viaje a la joven nacin americana, haba provocado el equivalente de un cataclismo en el humor del dueo de casa, al que sola alterar pasar una sola noche lejos de su cama.

Bardroy pensaba que a pesar de su aspecto sereno, Sebastin, el sorprendente mayordomo, sola divertirse mucho con las pataletas de su amo; pero saba que aunque se quejara todo el camino, el diminuto jefe de la familia Phantomhive ejecutara hasta las comas de la carta de la Reina sin falta. Lo que haca la rapidez algo importante, ya que el vapor " HSM Queen Anne" saldra de Liverpool al da siguiente al medioda, y an lo lograban que el amo se tranquilizara lo suficiente para acabar de planear el viaje.

- Sigo pensando que deberas llevar a Finny contigo. Amrica es ruda, y lo ltimo que necesitas es que un par de cowboys los asalten en Frisco. Puede que seas muy bueno con el bastn, Sebby, pero…-

- Deberamos ir todos!- insisti Meilin, que intentaba desatar un lo de corbatines enredados durante el lavado.- Cruzar Norteamrica de punta a punta con el ferrocarril… el amo requiere ms proteccin!-

- Insinan que yo no ser capaz de proteger al seor Ciel?- Sebastin hizo una cara falsamente deprimida.

- No! Sebastin, no implicaba eso, yo… yo…- Meilin se sonroj, agitando las manos llenas de corbatines.- No, slo deca que… que…-

Sebastin se llev los dedos a las sienes y suspir teatralmente, aunque los espiaba por entre los dedos.- No confan en mis capacidades como mayordomo, ya veo.-

- No! Seor Sebastin, jams diramos eso, t eres nuestro modelo, Meilin cmo puedes decirle algo as al seor Sebastin!- Finnian, que en la punta de la cocina refregaba el juego de aseo de plata del seor Ciel se acerc agitando los brazos y apestando a pulidor de metales. Meilin ya lloraba.

- Entonces s confan en m?-

- Por supuesto!- anunciaron enfticamente Meilin y Finnian a coro.

- Gracias.- Sebastin les dirigi su mejor sonrisa.- Terminen pronto con sus tareas por favor: yo le llevar el t al joven amo y luego les anunciar las decisiones que l tome respecto a la mansin a mi regreso.-

- S?-

- Seor Sebastin, puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

- Dime, Finnian.- dijo el mayordomo, empujando el carrito mientras el rubio jardinero mantena la puerta abierta.

- Tanto desconfa de Amrica que va a llevar su propia vajilla?-

- Te refieres a los cubiertos de plata?-

- S, es decir… pens que llevara un par de juegos pero veo que apart treinta cuchillos y tenedores… eso est bien? Tambin los pulo para llevar?-

Sebastin, saliendo con el carrito, esboz una sonrisa dientona.- Qu puedo decirte, joven Finn? Soy un mayordomo cauteloso…-

- No pienses que con tortita me vas a convencer, Sebastin. Ya decid que ir personalmente a cumplir las tareas que la Reina me ha encomendado, pues me las encomend a m, y no a ti: adems, no confo en ti ms all de donde mis ojos te vean!- buf Ciel, los brazos cruzados a la espalda, mirando por la ventana de su estudio como llova. Su gesto era irritado, pero an as su rostro se volvi como por su propia voluntad cuando el mayordomo coloc un plato de fragantes galletas de manteca en la mesa.

- Slo era una sugerencia que evitara las molestias de un viaje, milord. Como s que no le gusta nada que involucre desplazamientos… gasto de energa… gasto, en efecto…-

- Eres un insolente.-

- Mis disculpas.-

Ciel tom una galleta y la mordi.- qu t trajiste?-

- Pens que era un buen momento para probar la bebida americana de granos de caf y leche, seor.- dijo Sebastin sirviendo la taza pequea y oscura. Ciel lo mir con el rabillo del ojo, bien consciente de que el demonio gozaba con cualquier ocasin para hacerlo rabiar, pero la verdad, poda perdonarle su bocaza slo por entremeses que era capaz de cocinar. Si el cielo tena a los mejores msicos, seguro que el infierno tena a los mejores cocineros…

- Quiero estar de regreso en un mes, me oste? No puedo perderme el cumpleaos de Elizabeth. Quiz podamos encontrarle un buen regalo en Amrica…- suspir al fin, su humor calmndose al pensar en su hiperactiva prometida.- Cunto toma el viaje en barco?-

- Si tomamos el barco maana a al medioda, estaremos desembarcando en Nueva York el veintisiete, en once das. Luego deberamos tomar en Boston el Expreso hasta Filadelfia, y de ah seguir por vapor hasta St. Louis, en donde comienza lo que se le llama " el Oeste". Llegar a San Francisco nos tomara, en total, nueve das. Sin contar los das que se utilicen en solucionar las tareas de la Reina, ida y regreso son en total cuarenta das mnimo, milord.-

- Ya veo. Llegaramos justo a tiempo…- Ciel se dej caer en el silln, la taza en sus manos.- … siempre y cuando las tres tareas de la Reina sean cumplidas dentro de una agenda.- recostndose en el sof, Ciel bebi el caf, y sorprendido por el dulce sabor, esboz una sonrisa, antes de elevar el tono de su voz.- Sebastin!-

- S?-

- Cumpliremos con las tareas de la Reina y volveremos a tiempo. Y asegrate que nuestros arreglos de viaje sean perfectos! Te hago personalmente responsable del xito de esta misin: es una orden!-

El mayordomo asinti, llevndose una mano al pecho, y le brillaron los ojos con un destello rojizo.

- Yes, My Lord.-

A Kuroshitsuji fanfic

**A Constant Craving.**

**By The Fox Lady.**

**Parte Uno de Seis: His Master, Come Undone. **

_**Sucker love, a box I choose.**_

_** No other box I choose to use.**_

_** No other love I would abuse,**_

_** No circumstances could excuse.**_

_** In the shape of things to come.**_

_** Too much poison come undone.**_

_** Cuz there's nothing else to do,**_

_** Every me and every you.**_

La brisa matutina agit el flequillo de Sebastin, uno de los pocos madrugadores en las cubiertas del trasatlntico en pasear a la hora en que el personal de a bordo an estaba baldeando los suelos y arreglando los salones. El Queen Anne era un buque de lnea de la empresa White Star, un autntico castillo flotante con su casino, salones de relajacin, solarium, piscina, capilla, tiendas y restaurantes decorados sin lmite de lujo: el conde Ciel Phantomhive estaba por supuesto, acomodado en una de las cuatro suites de primersima clase en el mismo centro de la segunda cubierta, pero eso no le haba evitado un mareo inoportuno y haberse pasado la tarde anterior y parte de la noche vomitando las tripas y sufriendo ataques de asma entre las naseas, hasta que al fin uno de los brebajes de su mayordomo lo haba puesto a dormir cerca del amanecer. Sebastin se hubiera quedado cuidndolo toda la noche, y se haba ofrecido a cambiar las maletas del vestidor de Ciel a sus propias habitaciones en tercera clase, a fin de instalarse a puerta contigua aunque fuera en una manta en el suelo: pero Ciel lo haban mandado de mala manera a su cabina, aparentemente indignado por la idea.

No que su indignacin fuera muy impresionante cuando su bello ojo azul pareca un largo escocs, por lo verde de los alrededores. Sebastin emiti una risita acodndose en la baranda y observando el mar que tan enfermo pona a su pequeo amito, preguntndose cmo era posible que un alma tan poderosa como la suya estuviera atada a un cuerpecito tan frgil. Dios tena sentido del humor al envolver una gema en simple papel y arrojarla a los lobos, o era, como pensaba el demonio personalmente, un sdico de mierda.

- Ser posible que se me indique el camino a las cocinas? Me gustara poder llevarle el desayuno a mi amo ya mismo.- le pidi a una jovencita con uniforme blanco que pasaba con una bandeja. La joven tartamude y se sonroj, positivamente derritindose ante su encanto que, cuando el demonio se molestaba en prenderlo tena los efectos de ms o menos un lanzallamas: pero consigui rellenar una bandeja con t ligero de hierbas, bollos de leche y algo de fruta hervida para un estmago convaleciente, y se dirigi a la suite, cuya llave colgaba de su cinturn.

Al pasar con la bandeja y una servilleta en el brazo por la cubierta, un soplo de brisa se llev la servilleta cubierta abajo, y espaci azcar sobre los bollos. Con una maldicin, el mayordomo persigui la servilleta voladora tratando de no agitar la bandeja, para al dar vuelta un recodo, ver a un joven de cabello corto dar un salto y atrapar el rectngulo de tela blanca con monograma justo antes de que cayera al mar.

- Esto es suyo, Sr. Michaelis?- dijo el joven con voz no desprovista de un curioso acento.- Permtame.- agreg a su asentimiento, colocndola sobre la bandeja.- El desayuno de su amo, supongo.-

- Muchas gracias. Nos conocemos?- pregunt Sebastin, su mejor sonrisa deferente en la cara.

- Bueno, para ser exactos, s: de hecho dormimos juntos.-

- …-

- Anoche. Compartimos cabina, aunque usted lleg muy tarde: su nombre estaba en la puerta.-

Sebastin control un msculo de la mejilla que se le haba contrado.- Ah.-

- Mi nombre es Turpin… Richard Amadeus Turpin. Soy periodista.- dijo el joven; tena la mandbula bien formada y una nariz prominente, juda, pero los rasgos eran curiosamente muy atractivos, adornados por vivos ojos verdes.- Es un viaje muy interesante, no cree?-

- Eso supongo. Ha sido un placer y le agradezco su ayuda: pero si me permite, se enfra el desayuno de mi amo.- dijo Sebastin con sus mejores maneras, aunque de alguna forma la mirada del joven lo inquiet.- Permiso…-

- Sirve al Conde Phantomhive no? Dgale que me encantara hacerle una entrevista para mi libro de viaje! Y a ud. Tambin, Sr. Michaelis! Me encantara tener la perspectiva de este viaje de lujo de una de las castas superiores y de las inferiores inglesas…!-

_Inferiores… humano infecto!_

- Me asegurar de trasmitirle su peticin, Sr. Turpin.-

- No.- Ciel haba despertado sin nuseas, aunque dbil como un gatito, y Sebastin haba tenido que engatusarlo para probar la fruta: pero luego haba despertado su apetito, y coma las galletas sin queja mientras Sebastin preparaba la camisa gris, los pantalones a media pierna negros, las botas grises y la casaca de tweed para abrigar a su amo, que desayunaba en cama.- Absolutamente no. Y t tampoco.-

- Creo que en America hay libertad de prensa, milord.- dijo Sebastin al aire mientras revisaba los puos de la camisa con ojo crtico.- Quiz sera divertido darle una entrevista… y no dudo que su peridico pague bien.-

- He dicho que no.- Ciel se baj de la cama, la cual era extremadamente alta, con un saltito y un bufido, y tom su ropa interior.- Averiguaste que actividades ofrece el barco hoy? Y creo recordar que te encargu que chequearas la lista de pasajeros.- exigi, empezando a vestirse. Mientras Sebastin le pasaba la camisa por los brazos, y le abrochaba los puos, Ciel frunci las cejas, recordando el nmero uno en la lista de tres tareas que la Reina le designara.

_Punto uno. Tomar el trasatlntico " Queen Anne" y averiguar si efectivamente hay una operacin de contrabando de inmigrantes a bordo._

- El principal sospechoso segn Ash, el mayordomo de la reina, es Lord Randall, que se encuentra a bordo: de hecho, usa la suite enfrente de la suya, y viaja con su esposa, dos hijos y tres sirvientes. El propsit de su visita es, oficialmente, visitar una hija casada que vive en California: todo muy respetable.- Sebastin se permiti una sonrisa despreciativa mientras abrochaba el cinturn de Ciel de rodillas ante su amo.- Una estupenda coartada, efectivamente.-

- La hija de Lord Randall estuvo comprometida con el anterior Lord Phantomhive.- dijo Ciel pensativamente.

- S?- pregunt Sebastin con curiosidad.- Y qu pas? No me diga que su padre la dej plantada…-

- No te permito que hables as!-

- Por favor, disclpeme.- Sebastin ampli su sonrisa levantndose para colocarle el abrigo.- Y qu llev a tan lamentable ruptura del compromiso?-

- Padre… conoci a mi madre.-

- Oooh. Ya veo.- ms sonrisa.- Tan romntico…-

- Sebastin!- Ciel se apart, abrochndose los botones l mismo con rapidez, sus ojos cargados de irritacin.- No s qu te pasa, pero ests extremadamente atrevido desde hace un par de semanas! Ms te vale que te comportes!- exclam, voltendose con las manos en las caderas. Sebastin pareci sorprendido, pero luego su gesto se compuso, arrodillndose de nuevo con una mano en su pecho.

- Le presento mis ms sentidas excusas, milord. No volver a repetirse. Tomar las medidas apropiadas, se lo aseguro, para enmendar mi comportamiento.-

- Eso espero. Ahora, apresrate.-

- Coq au vin y patatas tiernas en salsa. Podra ser peor, pero al menos le consegu un postre de leche.- dijo Sebastin al medioda, trayndole la comida del buffet servido en el comedor con magnfica vista al mar. Ciel haba pasado la maana leyendo en el club de caballeros del barco y dando un enrgico paseo todo en bsqueda de Lord Randall: pero el noble aparentemente dorma hasta el almuerzo, porque no le haban visto ni la punta del bigote. S haban visto a sus hijos, dos adolescentes tan poco interesantes que eran un chiste, y haba sido una maana malgastada desde el punto de vista de Ciel, que no poda acostumbrarse al balanceo del barco.

- En la tarde, despus de la siesta, algunos nobles han organizado un torneo de tenis en la cancha cubierta, y por la noche hay una cena y un bingo. Me tom la libertad de inscribirlo en las actividades, ya que Lord Randall participar en ellas.-

- Sebastin.- buf Ciel.- Cuntas posibilidades crees que tengo de pegarle a una pelota con un solo ojo y mi resistencia fsica? Sers idiota…-

- Oh, es un partido de _dobles, _milord.-

Ciel le ech una mirada exasperada y luego hizo un gesto.- Sintate: eres el nico mayordomo aqu y te ves tonto de pie junto a mi silla. Come algo si quieres, pero por favor deja de ser tan irritante…-

- Milord.- Sebastin se inclin, pero no obedeci la orden.- Le importar si tomo mi comida con el servicio? Quiz escuche algo de inters.-

- Como quieras.- Ciel, algo ofendido, vio a Sebastin retirarse sin apreciar su ofrecimiento de sentarse a comer con l. No era que en absoluto le importara, pero era un poco molesto comer solo en un gran comedor en el que no conoca a nadie: y con su legendaria invalidez social, Ciel supo que en once das seguira comiendo solo. Haciendo la nota mental de pedir sus comidas a la habitacin, Ciel pinch con poco entusiasmo la pechuga de pollo en su plato, antes de ver a alguien sentarse frente a l.

- Cambiaste de…?-

No era Sebastin. El joven tena el pelo oscuro corto y ojos verdes y llevaba una libreta de notas.

- Conde Ciel Phantomhive, es un honor conocerlo: permteme que me presente…-

- Turpin. Mi amo no est interesado.- como una sombra, el mayordomo haba regresado y tomando al joven del brazo lo levant sin brusquedad pero sin ninguna delicadeza.- Adems, alguien que viaja en tercera clase tiene prohibido entrar a este comedor.-

- Pero yo veo que t te paseas como…-

- Disculpe esta interrupcin, milord. Disfrute de su comida.- dijo Sebastin sin hacerle caso, llevndoselo a remolque fuera del comedor. Cuando desaparecieron tras unas palmeras ornamentales, Ciel dej escapar un suspiro. S, por un minuto se haba sentido tan solitario que quiz hasta habra acabado hablando con el periodista. No era absurdo?

Maldito barco. Maldita misin. Por eso no le gustaba salir de la mansin. All se senta en control, poderoso y capaz. Ac, mirar la grandiosidad de las salas y la inmensidad del mar slo le recordaba que estaba solo, que era pequeo, y estaba rodeado de extraos: y odiaba esa sensacin de vulnerabilidad e impotencia. No era productiva.

Maldito mayordomo. Nunca se haba sentido solo de verdad con l a su lado. Y sin embargo ahora…

- Mi amo no est interesado en una entrevista. Y si lo vuelve a interrumpir mientras come, personalmente lo convertir en estofado crudo. Me comprende?- dijo el mayordomo con mucha ms acidez de la habitual, soltando al periodista una vez que estuvieron camino al comedor de tercera clase. Richard Turpin se arregl la corbata colrico, aunque impresionado pos la fuerza del esbelto mayordomo: no haba tenido ms opcin de soltarse que un nio. Pero recordndose que se cazan ms moscas con azcar que vinagre, se forz a calmarse pensando que tena que suavizar al posesivo sirviente si quera una entrevista con misntropo pequeo lord.

- Slo quera charlar con l, se va tan solitario en esa mesa grande.- dijo con dulzura.- No haba nios de su edad con los que pudiera compartir la comida?-

Sebastin snorted a la idea de su amo en una nursery: iba a desentonar como un buitre en una convencin de suaves y amarillos pollitos.-Mi amo no es su asunto, Mr. Turpin. ste es su ltimo aviso: si vuelve a molestarlo, recibir una leccin de mi parte. He sido claro?-

- Okay, okay!- buf Turpin.- Baja el lomo, mayordomo… vamos, acompame a almorzar y te pagar una copa, y todos tan amigos. Si me dejas, prometo contarte todo lo que he descubierto para mi artculo, y si te gusta, decides si puedo entrevistarlos o no. Qu te parece?-

- … est bien, Mr. Turpin.- dijo Sebastin al fin asintiendo.- Tiene usted un trato.-

Una hora ms tarde, Richard Turpin estaba verde de envidia. l no era un tipo poco atractivo, y se consideraba afortunado en el departamento romntico: pero ya fuera el uniforme, el raro flequillo o los ojos castaos que hasta conocer al tipo Richard hubiera considerado un color clido, al mayordomo simplemente le llovan las mujeres. Y algunos hombres. Sebastin haba comido y charlado con l amistosamente, pero le haba bastado echar un par de miradas y dejar caer un par de palabras, y por lo menos cinco mucamas y dos ayudantes de a bordo – y un oficial!!- le haban hecho insinuaciones, sin contar manosearlo descaradamente. Para su sorpresa, el mayordomo no era nada tmido y haba respondido a las sugerencias con abierto entusiasmo concertando citas con muy poca discrecin, incluyendo tres para esa misma noche.

- Tiene… buena mano para las damas, Sr. Michaelis.-se vio obligado a comentar cuando una mucama, tras sentarse en el regazo del mayordomo y literalmente ondular antes de concertar su cita, se larg dejndole un besito en la sien. Sebastin continu comiendo con apetito, antes de echarle una mirada por sobre el vaso.

- Estbamos hablando de su entrevista con Lady Randall. Para cundo fue concertada?-

- Para maana por la maana… perdona, pero tengo que comentarlo… tu amo no se molesta si te entera que has… bueno, que tiene planes de…-

- A mi amo no le interesa lo haga en mi tiempo libre. Pero para responder a tu pregunta, no hago ms que aceptar lo que se me ofrece cuando lo deseo: y si las damas tienen a bien solicitar mi compaa, sera una falta de respeto no… complacerlas.- agreg, mordiendo una cereza. Richard apart la vista, por un momento azorado, pero luego se volvi a mirar con curiosidad a Sebastin que por un momento haba parecido casi perverso: pero ahora era el simple mayordomo habitual, juntando industriosamente las miguitas en su plato.

- Precisamente a Ud lo estaba buscando!- reson una voz femenina en el comedor, y Sebastin alz la vista, para ver a una mujer alta y robusta, con indmitos cabellos castaos y traje ajustado con falda estrecha que se par frente a l con los brazos en jarras.- Mr Sebastin Michaelis, supongo?-

- A su servicio, Milady.-

- No soy lady. Soy Nelly Bly, y estoy cubriendo este viaje para el New York Times. Eres el mayordomo del Lord Phantomhive no es as?-

- Tengo ese honor.-

- Necesito que me programes una reunin con tu amo. Hoy a las siete est bien?-

- Seorita!- exclam Richard.- El derecho a una entrevista con el conde es mo!-

- Ah, s? T y qu periodicucho?-

- Cmo se atreve!-

- Si me disculpan…- Sebastin, aparentemente divertido, alz las manos mientras se pona los guantes.- Hablar cnb mi amo sobre ambas solicitudes. Pero yo no tendra muchas esperanzas…-

- Soy Nelly Bly, reportero: una entrevista con tu amo podra hacer su fortuna en Amrica.-

- Pero sucede que mi amo ya tiene una fortuna.- dijo el mayordomo indolentemente.- Me asegurar de retrasmitirle su solicitud, seorita.-

- Siguiente pareja: Lord Randall y el vizconde Randall, Lord Chatham!-

Ciel, sentado en una banqueta alta y muy incmodo con su uniforme de tenis, mir el reloj en su bolsillo con molestia: los siguiente en jugar eran ellos, y Sebastin an no haba aparecido. Chatham era un musculoso gigantn irlands muy pelirrojo y atltico: su padre, por contraste, tena aires franceses, delgado y de nariz aguilea con un fino bigote y un aspecto que contradeca su edad. Le haba sorprendido conocerlo, y se preguntaba si la Reina no estara despus de todo equivocada: no trasmita ninguna sensacin de amenaza, sino ms bien de fragilidad sumisa. Aunque se vea delgado con las ropas de tenis, shorts y camiseta blancas, su juego era enrgico, y se encontr haciendo gestos involuntario cuando ametrallaron a dos jvenes nobles en competencia. Qu coma ese viejo?-

- Disculpe mi tardanza, milord.- Sebastin, atildado como siempre con un uniforme de tenis prstino y las dos raquetas con red de caucho en el hombro se acerc con una reverencia: con el color subido y el cabello algo desordenado el habitualmente exquisito mayordomo tena el aspecto de haber subido corriendo. Lo que tratndose de l, no tena sentido.

- Dnde estabas?- pregunt Ciel, pero el ruido de los espectadores ahog sus palabras, cuando el vizconde Randall derrot con un vigoroso saque a sus oponentes.

- El vizconde tiene un buen brazo.- dijo Sebastin con una sonrisa, haciendo girar la raqueta en su mano.- Tendr que mantener toda su atencin en el juego, milord.-

- No me gusta jugar juegos que no tengo chance de ganar.- dijo Ciel secamente.- Y te pregunt dnde estabas!-

- Como le promet, corriegiendo de mi actitud.- dijo el mayordomo con una gransonrisa, antes de abrir la puertecita de madera que permita el ingreso a la cancha de tenis. El suelo era de madera encerada: las paredes, cuidadosamente cubiertas con malla, permita que a pesar de pelotas extraviadas los grandes ventanales dieran la impresin de jugar al aire libre. Los nobles se apretujaban en pequeas gradas, celebrando la victoria del vizconde Randall y su padre, pero cuando Ciel entr a la cancha, el bordoneo de los asistentes alcanz nuevos volmenes.

- Pero si es un niito!-

- Y se quien es?-

- No es Conde Phantomhive?-

- No, el Conde falleci, se es un sirviente o tutor… lo vi en el saln sirviendo a su amo…-

- Mmm. Yo quiero sirvientes as!-

- Mam!-

- Pobrecillo… y viaja con l como nica compaa? Qu desgracia!- dijo una mujer alta y robusta, de rasgos duros de irlandesa y cabellos negros, los que no eran suavizados a pesar de la cantidad de encajes, cintajos y satenes que llevaba amontonados encima. La mujer observ a Ciel con un monculo enmarcado en carey, y Sebastin la mir con el rabillo del ojo, antes de esbozar una sonrisa e inclinarse levemente hacia Ciel.

- Despus del tercer punto, milord, le ruego que exagere.-

- Eh?-

- Su dolor. Lady Randall est interesada en usted.-

Ciel no se volvi, aunque su ojo azul se entrecerr.- Entiendo. Haz que parezca real.-

- El Conde Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo, contra Lord Randall y el vizconde Chatham!! – un pitido dio la seal para empezar el partido. Sebastin se coloc tras de Ciel, que contest sin esfuerzo un dbil saque del padre, pero cuando el hijo devolvi la pelota al voleo, Sebastin salt sin esfuerzo y remach el punto en la misma lnea, sin darle chance a los oponentes de siquiera contestar.

- 15-cero, a favor del Lord Phantomhive.-

Sebastin continu con su ejercicio, las pelotas deformndose en el aire sin que Ciel tuviera que hacer ms que contestar algunas ms fciles. Zz-thunk, zzz-thunk, y punto.

- Punto de quiebre de servicio, cuarenta-cero!- anunci el juez, que pareca muy impresionado.

- Ahora.- susurr Sebastin, y al contestar el vigoroso saque del atltico Lord Chatham, le dio a la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, que se estrell contra la parte de atrs de la rodilla de Ciel con la fuerza de un balazo. Ciel no tuvo que exagerar para dar un grito al caer de espaldas: el golpe haba ardido como una quemadura, y entre las exclamaciones de sorpresa y preocupacin, Ciel trat de sentarse y se dio cuenta que tena la pierna completamente adormecida.

- Se te pas la mano!- sise, pero Sebastin se haba puesto de brazos en jarras, su nariz alta en el aire.

- Qu vergenza, Milord!- exclam con una clera desproporcionada.- Pngase de pie, no le he entrenado apropiadamente acaso?-

Los espectadores emitieron un sonido de indignacin cuando el mayordomo levant al pequeo de un tirn brusco, dejndolo vacilando en un pie y apoyado en la raqueta como un bastn. Pero cuando Ciel levant su miradita azul completamente trmula y hmeda de lagrimitas contenidas, hubo exclamaciones y un ataque de ternura generalizado.

- Perdneme entrenador pero… no s si puedo… seguir.-

- Tonteras!- el bastardo de su mayordomo estaba gozando esto, Ciel lo saba.- Qu sera de la familia Phantomhive si su heredero no pudiera soportar pequeas molestias como…-

- T, monstruo!- exclam la Lady Randall, avanzando con mucha dificultad por sus largas faldas sobrecargadas, pero arreglndose para agarrar a Ciel de los hombros, la cara roja de indignacin.- Cmo se te ocurre tratar as a un nio herido? Espero que los responsables de este nio sepan cmo lo tratas! Ven conmigo, querido: deja que veamos tu piernecita y olvdate de sta… vergenza de sirviente que tienes…-

- Slo soy un mayordomo…- empez Sebastin, pero Ciel, que no poda dejarse humillar sin pegar una dentellada al menos, se volte con la cara cargada de maldad por debajo el brazo de Lady Randall.

- Sebastian, te lo ordeno. No pierdas este partido.-

Las comisuras de los labios de Sebastin casi hicieron una espiral.

- Yes, My Lord.-

- Pero no puede continuar solo…- murmur el vizconde Chatham, mientras su madre se llevaba a Ciel que haca mucho teatro saltando a la pata coja.

- Yo contino en nombre del Conde!- dijo con mucha prosopeya, apartando a la multitud, la periodista que Sebastin conociera en el almuerzo. La prepotente y robusta jovencita se haba trenzado el cabello y llevaba el rostro regordete y pecoso brillante de excitacin, unos muy poco correctos slacks blancos bajo la camisa de tenis: pero era Nelly Bly, y todos saban que la celebridad permita a la audaz periodista ser excntrica. Sebastin le ech una mirada a Ciel, que asinti sin mucho inters: pero cuando la atltica mujer y Sebastin, que por supuesto se mova como un gato, barrieron el piso con el conde y su hijo, Ciel tuvo que contenerse para no animarlos, mientras Lady Randall a su lado saltaba animndolos y abucheando a su propio marido e hijo.

Tena que lucirse, despus de hacerlo hacer el ridculo, pens Ciel con un gesto irritado. Era de esperarse. Sebastin haba prometido ayudarlo a cumplir su venganza, pero si le hubiera dicho cunto pensaba hacerlo tragar vinagre en el camino, quiz se lo hubiera pensado mejor…

- Lady Randall?-

- S, precioso?-

*ojitos hmedos*- An me duele… perdneme por molestarla… podra acompaarme a la cubierta? Quisiera tomar aire… no me siento muy bien…-

- Oh, por supuesto, pequeo mo, por supuesto!- la mujer le ofreci su brazo y quitasol pata apoyarse, y con mucho teatro Ciel sali al aire libre, demorando el paseo hasta llegar a unas sillas de playa extendidas en la cubierta para disfrutar del sol. La mujer se sent a su lado y empez a ladrar rdenes hasta que le consigui una bebida fresca, un pao caliente para sus rodillas y un cojn para su espalda, y Ciel la mir con cierta sorpresa, porque de espaldas, ya que no de frente, tena una parecido con su madre.

Al menos se comportaba como una. Se hubiera sentido avergonzado de usar los buenos sentimientos de la mujer para sus propsitos, pero Ciel ya tena un callo en la consciencia, y le dirigi su ms luminosa sonrisa, mientras decida que no haba chance in hell de que esa mujerota morena fuera la madre de los dos chicos pelirrojos que pasaban como sus hijos.

Adopcin, tal vez?

Contrabando de bebs, quiz?

- Lady Randall… hbleme de usted. Viaja usted con frecuencia esta ruta…?-

TBC.

_Maybe a great magnet pulls_

_All souls towards truth_

_Or maybe it is life itself_

_That feeds wisdom_

_To it's youth_

_Constant craving_

_Has always been_


End file.
